Assassin's Creed: The Heist
by exno254
Summary: When you live in a time where killing people is normal, and taking what you could get is the way to make a living, you'd be fine if you'd have to continue that lifestyle. However, the assassins must now view the world from the other side of vigilante justice, and instead become the criminals themselves in order to survive.


**Assassin's Creed: The Heist**

**Author's Notes: Wow, this release is gonna be so huge, and then you'll be so disappointed in how bad its gonna be… ha. Anyways, onto some notes.**

**Now the reason why I rewrote this is because I want this story to follow the little canon that Payday has, that being said, original crew will be as it follows within the story.**

**Masyaf Castle, 1207**

"Have you been created to help us advance in this world, or advance us towards destruction?" Altair asked as he grasped the apple of Eden firmly, but this time he was surprised as everything around him froze. He saw holograms of multiple symbols, along with highlighted words like _PAYDAY _and _You are the main Assault_. 

"What the!?" Altair asked as he suddenly fell unconscious.

**Great Inagua Hideout, 1727**

"Adewale, as a newly ranked Assassin, there is something I must show you." Ah Tabai said as a burly black man followed him. That man, was none other than Edward Kenway, feared former pirate among the West Indies, quartermaster, also known as Adewale.

"What is it mentor?" He asked as Ah Tabai pointed to one of the Mayan Stelaes.

"What of it?"

"Climb it, and focus your senses." Adewale did as he was told, and when he reached the top, he closed his eyes and cleared most of his mind. When he opened his eyes, the world was darker, with a small rock highlighted gold. He shook his head, and the color came back to the world and he hopped down before walking towards the rock. He extended his hidden blade and stabbed it under the rock before lifting it up and retrieving a circle with lit-up markings.

"Mentor what is i-!?" Adewale stopped as he couldn't move anymore and a holographic dome formed around him. He saw multiple pictures and symbols while noticing lines of words like _You are the Supporter _and _Guys, go get the drill_. He soon fell unconscious.

**London, 1723**

"Get out of here while you still can!" Edward yelled as he fought off two masked men as his family ran away from his house in London. Being an Assassin and pirate had made him into a wanted man, but the Templars weren't there for money, but just for one more dead assassin. He parried a sword swing, but due to him being rusty in sword-fighting due to lack of battles, he made a fatal mistake as one of his attackers stabbed him in the chest. He soon fell to the ground with his consciousness fading, but he soon saw glimpses of words and symbols like _You are the Sharpshooter _and _Be careful of leaving evidence_.

**Davenport Homestead, 1788**

"Yep, just aim a bit higher and you'll get a more accurate shot." Connor said as he helped one of his assassin recruits aim a practice bow at practice targets before walking towards the house. He entered it and grinned sadly as he saw all the recruits he had brought in after getting help from the original leaders of the districts in Boston and New York. He continued to walk down the hall until he was behind the staircase and pulled the candlebra that let him walk downstairs into the secret basement. He looked at a single glowing orb that sat on a lone table inside, and that orb was the very thing that had brought the destruction of his people and his home.

"What the!?" Connor asked as the orb suddenly flashed and he noticed how the flickering flames of the candles had stopped moving entirely and multiple holograms began to appear in front of him which contained lines like _You are the Technician _and _Wolf!_. He soon fell unconscious, not knowing what would happen when he woke up.

**Somewhere, Time Unknown**

"Hwa?" Connor asked himself as he sat up. He was on a dirty cot, but in a somewhat decent apartment room. He stood up and found a post-it note on the wall.

"Meeting at 10:00 am on McCarthy. Don't be late." He read aloud and looked at his closet. Inside was nothing but a drawer. He activated eagle vision and saw how there was a thin line behind the drawer, to which he moved it and saw how there was a removable panel on the wall. He pulled it, and he found a keypad. He activated eagle vision again and saw fingerprints lightly etched into the keypad and pressed them from up to down.

"Hello Wolf, its nice to see you again." The keypad said as a wall behind Connor turned around and his mouth was agape as he saw the variety of weapons on the wall. But in the middle, was a clean black suit with a blood red tie, along with a mask that was white on top, and crimson red on the bottom. He saw a bag labeled _'Sentry' _on the bottom and saw how he was wearing nothing but a wife beater and boxers. Tossing off the wife beater, he began to put on the suit, although struggling with the belt, but he soon fixed it.

"What's this?" Connor asked as he picked up a STRYK pistol and examined it. He finished examining it and holstered it on his side before also looking at an AK rifle. He examined it as well before putting the rifle into his sentry duffel bag while also putting some extra ammunition inside. He pressed a red button on the right side of the wall, to which it turned all the way back around.

**McCarthy St., Same Time**

"Hwa?" Altair asked as he pushed a newspaper that was on his face off. He noticed how he was wearing latex gloves but kept them on as he read a sticky note that was on the newspaper.

"The gang will be here at 10:00, make sure you're ready." He read in a whisper. He noticed how he a bag next to him labeled as _Ammo _and he looked inside. There were multiple types of ammo, but more importantly, he saw a massive LMG inside, along with a Crosskill .45. He zipped the bag back up quickly as he saw how he was in a more modern world, but for some reason, he understood how everything worked, along with the technology far past his time. Soon, he noticed a van pull up nearby exatly on the dot of 10:00 on his watch and he walked up to it. The back doors opened up to show two other men with masks on, while he noticed how they were handing him one.

"Alright, I'm Chains, nice to meet you." Adewale said from behind his clown mask. Edward also extended a hand to which Altair shook. He expected Edward's hand quickly and noticed how he wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Hoxton, how are you Dallas?" Edward asked as Altair strung the mask over his face. 

"I'm fine." Altair said as he sat down on the opposite side of the two. Soon, another person climbed in, which was Connor, or Wolf.

"All four are here?" The driver asked as Altair they all nodded. He put a thumbs up and the car began to move. Meanwhile, the crew began to put on their latex gloves and began weapon checks.

"Make sure you've got enough ammo." Altair said as the crew nodded while continuing to check their weapons.

"Alright, here's the plan. Scout out the bank, find the manager. My inside man hid the thermite and drill inside the server room, but he bailed. Once you find the manager, tie him down and get the keycard." Bain said as the van soon began to stop.

"Alright, let's do this." Connor said as he opened the van doors and the four-man crew was met by the First World Bank, which was their current target for today. They walked in and saw all the guards planted around the area, along with the cameras that surveyed them. Connor waved to a guard who didn't respond while he shrugged and they made their way around the bank. He used eagle vision and spotted a golden trail that led to upstairs. Following it, he soon came across a gold highlight before pulling on his mask.

"Masks on." Connor said into the mic as the other members of the crew did the same and pulled their masks on.

"Everybody down on the ground now!" Adewale said as he hopped onto the counter with his shotgun raised.

"Tie down the manager, and search him for the keycard." Bain said into the mic, to which Connor did as he aimed his STRYK pistol at the bank manager. The bank manager laid on the floor with his hands behind his back, and Connor tied them with cable ties. He patted down the man before pulling a keycard out of the man's pocket.

"Cops are here, put 'em down." Bain said as Edward and Altair stood behind some pillars, hidden as a few policemen walked into the building with weapons raised. They surprised the men as they took them down with only their fists. 

"Alright, grab the thermite and the drill. There's a second can of thermite in there, make sure to grab it." Bain said as Connor grabbed the bag containing the drill and one can of thermite while Adewale finished cable tying the last civilian in the lobby of the bank. He quickly free-ran up to Altair and grabbed the extra can.

"More armed forces incoming, they're gearing up for an assault!" Bain said worriedly as the four PAYDAY members hid behind different pieces of cover as a smoke bomb rolled in.

"Smoke!" Altair yelled as he and every other member of the crew activated eagle vision and saw the mass of red highlights pile through the entrance of the bank. He aimed his Crosskill .45 through the smoke and pulled the trigger, scoring himself a headshot on a law enforcer that was armorless.

"Shield comin' through!" The four heard through the smoke. They soon saw a large rectangle red-highlight that seemed unaffected by their shots. Adewale however, ran towards the shield, and ran atop it before kicking the end of it that was near the cop's head. The shield was dazed for a bit, allowing for Adewale to aim his Bronco .44 at the law enforcer and popped a cap in his head. However, Adewale regretted that decision immediately as he saw the group of cops that were hidden behind the shield and had their weapons trained on him.

"Oh shi-!" Adewale was then filled with holes and was left laying on the ground. Altair saw his downed ally and hip-fired his Brenner-21 into the crowd before reaching his hand out to Adewale and helped him up.

"Yo, drill's done, let's get in there!" Connor called out. The crew moved slowly back to the gate as a group. They continued to fire their weapons at the advancing cops, while Connor got a good look around the corner… only to be met by bullets.

"How many guards do they need for one lousy vault!?" Bain asked as he continued to type on his keyboard.

"Heads up, they've got cloakers sneaking around." He said as Connor saw a fully suited figure with three glowing green eyes running at him. Not prepared for a melee strike, Connor was surprised as the cloaker jump-kicked him to the ground and began to beat him mercilessly with his baton.

"Oi, get off 'im!" Edward yelled as he aimed his 12G Loco at the distracted cloaker's head with one hand, and pulled the trigger, making the cloaker's head explode completely. Another cloaker attempted to get the best of Edward as well, but Connor stopped the attack by sweeping the cloaker's legs out and when he fell on his back, Connor aimed his STRYK pistol at the poor cloaker's head and emptied the magazine into the cloaker's face.

"Alright, thermite should be done in a couple minutes, just watch it and if you haven't grabbed the second can of thermite, you should. More thermite means faster melting process." 

"Already got it." Adewale responded to Bain as he poured his can of thermite over the already burning pile of thermite Connor had lit up.

"Excuse me, taser coming through!" They heard, this time knowing that some sort of new enemy was also preparing a special attack. Edward then aimed his M308 at the taser, but before he could get an accurate headshot, he felt almost hundreds of volts electrocuting him.

"sfnufhusdfudshfusdhfa." Edward tried to say something but the hundreds of volts shooting through him stopped him from saying anything that was remotely understandable. Connor rolled his eyes as he pulled the cords of the taser off of Edward and stuck them together, redirecting the current of electricity back at the taser.

"Taser's down!" Connor yelled as the taser continued to electrocute himself until he fell to the ground. Soon the team heard the sizzling of thermite stop and they ran over before hopping through the hole and into the vault. Their mouths were ajar at the stacks of money all in neat little bundles lying on the table for the taking.

"Bag it, then move. We've got one minute!" Altair called out as the team quickly began to bag the cash and by the time they were able to pack it all up, along with grabbing some extra bundles along the way, the vault doors soon began to open slowly.

"Guys, they're sending in a bulldozer!" Bain said as they all watched the doors and looked in awe as what could be described as a _'spaceman'_ stopped in front of them. They soon raised their weapons as the bulldozer raised his and charged at them, although it was a foolish manouver on the bulldozer's part.

"And stay down!" Adewale yelled as they all emptied their magazines on the bulldozer's helmet, and soon it shattered and those bullets found their way to the bulldozer's face.

"Alright, get some c4 on the wall and soon you'll be out of there!" Bain said as the team of four slowly made their way up the stairs with the bags of money on their backs.

"Snipers!" Bain called out as Edward scanned the rooftops with eagle vision and saw multiple obscured red highlights. He aimed his M308 at the snipers and took each one out, one by one, with a perfect headshot on each. Adewale kicked down another law enforcer and kept his foot on top of the cop's chest as he aimed his Bronco .44 and emptied its mag, ending with six dead bodies and six empty shells in his revolver.

"We gotta move!" Altair said as he was carrying a bag of Benjamins while also aiming his Crosskill .45 at any law enforcers. Edward also pulled out his BS-9 silenced pistol and kept law enforcers from turning the corner as they made their way up the stairs. They continued to walk up the stairs backwards as they kept any cops from moving in on them.

"C4 is set!" Connor yelled as they all took cover as he pressed a red button on a remote. There was a few seconds of beeping before the wall blew up, revealing a way into the neighbor building of the bank.

"This is the point of no return guys! This assault will never end, so you gotta hurry!" Bain called out as more law enforcers began to pool in from both sides of the hallway leading to their escape tunnel. Jumping onto a table and aiming his STRYK pistol, Connor emptied the magazine as a few cops entered the building.

"They're in here too!" He yelled as they all heard the rapid-fire mode of Connor's STRYK pistol and saw multiple bodies hit the floor, all policemen. They ran across the room and kicked in the door as they proceeded down the stairs and into the lower parking garage.

"Almost there!" Adewale called out as they continued to hop over the railing and further speed up their escape from the heist. He kept running until a door kicked open and he stopped.

"What the hell is it this time!?" He asked as a bulldozer walked in front of him, blocking the crew's escape.

"We don't have time for this!" Altair said as he took out his Brenner-21 and emptied the rest of the ammo box into the bulldozer, who could do nothing as each bullet he received from Altair's LMG caused him to spasm each time. He sneered and kicked the bulldozer's corpse out of the way as they ran out the door and saw a garbage truck waiting there for them.

"Let's go, just get the loot in the back!" Matt, their trusted escape driver said as they stored the money bags and took off their masks, quickly changing out of their suits and into garbage worker's uniforms.

"Oi, who are you guys!?" A cop asked as the four men along with Matt sat in the garbage truck.

"Just garbage men for the buildings in this area, why?" Matt responded as the cop narrowed his eyes but sighed.

"Nothing, but if you see any men in suits wearing clown masks, please report it to us." The policeman said as he stepped away from the garbage truck, and Matt drove off with the money and crew in tow.

**Connor's Apartment, 9:08 PM**

*ring*ring*ring*

"Yes?" Connor responded as he picked up the phone and put it to his ear.

"Bodhi's pool repair, I'd like to speak to a… Mr. Wolf please."

"This is he."

"One moment." 

"Bain here. I've transferred the funds to your account, so get that toolkit of yours going and come up with something special." Bain said as the line clicked and Connor nodded. He walked over to his desk and began to type on his laptop and saw his bank account. In it, was a whopping 1,203,000$.

"Hm, I guess I could try coming up with a creation of my own." Connor said as he thought of how all the past assassins contributed to the creation of something, whether it be testing, or actually building it. He then typed in a keyword that would forever change his line of equipment forever.

"Sentry." He said quietly as he found multiple keywords on the topic. He clicked images and saw one that caught his interest.

"How to build an automated sentry turret, step by step." Connor said as he clicked the site and then set about building his new equipment.

**Meanwhile, Altair's Apartment**

"Yes?"

"Dallas, its Bain." 

"What do you need?"

"I've found that the whole _Assault _class isn't working for you, seeing how I've seen your medical files and that the Brenner-21 just has too much kickback for someone as slim as you."

"What are you implying?" Altair asked with narrowed eyes as Bain chuckled.

"I'm simply saying that I'll be making you switch marked weapons with Adewale, he's been begging for more firepower, but doesn't like being stuck on the sidelines as a support. However, I've also found that you're a very good front man, so leading the charge with a medibag should actually be you." 

"Then what? I'm the new support now?" 

"No, I'm giving you a new title. _Mastermind_. How about it?" Bain asked as Altair smirked.

"I like it. Sounds menacing in a good way."

"Good, I'll be sending you the new equipment tomorrow. Meanwhile, get ready for another heist, I've already set one up for you."

"Sounds good." Bain finished as the line clicked and Altair could hear only silence.

**Adewale's Apartment, Same Time**

"Ohohoho, can't wait to be using an ammo bag. Always had trouble running out of damn ammo for my Reinbeck." Adewale said as he cleaned out his Reinbeck.

'The _enforcer_ I like it." Adewale said as he chuckled and further cleaned the barrel of his shotgun.

**-End-**

**A/N: I can't wait to get back home. Been homesick somehow, but then again, when I get back, all that awaits me is even more work… Fuck.**

**Anyways, hope this rewrite is better than the original. If you liked the original… well too bad, I'm not changing my mind. :P**

**-Anyways, that's all. Nothing witty. Exno out!-**


End file.
